Secrets
by RissJonas
Summary: Miley Stuwart is an ordinary girl at school. When the Grey Brothers transfer to her high school what would happen next? What secrets would rise between them?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:_ The story takes place with Nick Grey of the Grey Brothers moving to town. Him Joe and Kevin all transfer to the local high school. Miley Stuwart is just an ordinary girl who is best friends with Taylor Swiftly_

_Ninth Period_

"I really like your hair today Miles, whatcha' do to it?" Taylor questioned me as she chewed the tip of her pencil.

"Thanks, I used mousse and let it air-dry." I replied back to her. I ran the tips of my manicured nails through the silky wave- like curls of my hair.

"Alright class, as you all know, the teen pop sensation group, "The Grey Brothers" are transferring today. This period, we have Nicholas Grey coming in so I would like one of you to skip this period and show him the school. He will be arriving in promptly five minutes. Now him and his two other brothers have been locked up in a room all day today taking various tests so they hardly know anything about this school. Be Nice. Any volunteers?" Ms. Wilcox added.

Almost all of the girls in the class raised their hands.

"Hey Miley, it is Nick. Raise you hand, we all know you love him." Taylor gently nudged my elbow upwards so I was raising my hand. I knew Ms. Wilcox wouldn't call on me so I didn't

bother fighting against her.

What Taylor just told me was partially true. Yes I had a teeny crush on Nick but it wasn't major, at least I didn't think it was major. Was it?

"Miley Stuwart." I heard my name called out and I realized all of the girls were giving me daggers. "You will be responsible to show Nicholas around." Ms. Wilcox smiled at me. I tried to

return one back but I just couldn't with all of these girls starring at me.

"Lucky duck!" Taylor whispered. "I wish I could show that Joe Grey around. Maybe I'll have some classes with him." She dreamt out loud. I laughed at her as she gazed straight ahead.

"Tay? Helllloooo? Taylor?" I followed her gaze to the boy in front of me. It was _the_ Nick Grey.

"Why hello Mr. Grey. Miley will be showing you the school this period. Miley you may leave with Nicholas now.

"Bye Miles. Don't have too much fun without me." Taylor murmured.

"Ha, ha bye Tay." I whispered

Nick and I both walked out of the classroom together. A soft slam of the door echoed through the halls as it closed shut. I quickly overcame my nerves, smiled proudly and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hi-"

"Do you know where my classes are?" he asked while cutting me off.

"Oh…" I sadly began. "May I see your schedule?" I politely asked. He ripped off the top part of it with his school ID number, locker combo, locker etc. He probably felt that I couldn't be trusted and I was just another crazed fan. He offered the piece of paper as I took it.

I took the paper and read over his classes.

"Oh, wow you're in all of my classes!" I happily told him, looking him in the eye.

He shot me a slight smile like it was the right thing to do.

"If you want we can just head back to class and you can walk with me to the other classes tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sorry, no thanks. I just want to get this over with today." He replied.

"Oh," I starred at my black Converse feeling rejected.

"So, are you going to help?"

"Oh, yea. Sorry."

I showed him his whole schedule. I didn't bring up his life or anything. I didn't ask for a picture nor autograph. The only possible conversation we made was about school. I finished giving him his tour then we walked outside to wait for the buses. The cool wind hit my face and blew my hair backwards. I starred out at the sky waiting for the bell to ring. Nick was still with me and it was still awkward.

"Uhm, I am sorry." He apologized.

"Why?" I was shocked that he is apologizing. What for though?

"I was kind of a bit rude before." He shyly responded. I noticed the tips of his cheeks brightening

to a soft red.

"It's fine." I reassured him. "Here, let's start over. Hi, I am Miley Stuwart."

"I'm Nick Grey." He smiled at me. I smiled back as I extended my hand outwards for him to shake it.

"Sorry Miley, I don't do shakes… I do hugs" He gave me a tender hug as I wrapped my arms

around him.

"Hey, can I still take your offer about walking to class together tomorrow?" He asked while blushing even more. I was taken back by Nick Grey. He was being so… cute and sweet.

"Of course." I smiled at him, still smiling from the hug he recently gave.

Authors Note: Alright, this is my first story. Give me five reviews and il give you another chapter. Oh, and I had to add in the handshake/hug thing in there because I love that. (I know Miley said it to Nick not the other way around but whatever) =]


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully stepped off the bus trying hard not to trip over my Ugg boots. I had just finished blabbering to Taylor, once again, about what happened yesterday.

She thinks Nick likes me and I think I like him back. I mean yes he is so cute and… and… well, he is _the_ Nick Jonas. I began to think about what she said about him and Hannah. He didn't suspect anything familiar about us two, so far so good. I am seeing him after school for a meeting about the tour. Yes, we are touring together, I know; I am excited! I sighed happily to myself ignoring all of the things about Miley and Hannah as we both entered the High School.

"Wait, Milerz! Where are you meeting him?" she questioned, her eyes widening as she saw my reaction.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! Ugh, I completely forgot about that. I mean he said bye and I said bye and oh, oh my god, how can I forget about that? Stupid, stupid…" I repeated while tapping my forehead with my right hand.

Taylor grabbed it away after the third smack

"Chill, alright! He's in the main office. Go get em' tiger." She hit my butt playfully while pushing me towards the main office. I rolled my eyes out of her childness. I began putting my weight on the heels of my feet to stop her from dragging me but it didn't work. Her hands gave a more forceful shove and I ended up slamming into Nick.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. So sorry. Are you okay?" I questioned him, blushing red.

"I am fine." He chuckled. I didn't realize his hands were on my hip. I felt them squeeze my sides for a second. "The question is : are you alright?"

"Yea, I am now." I smiled at him. He blushed and dropped his hands.

"So" he began scratching the back of his neck with his left hand, "about that tour…"

"Would you like it to start now?" I grinned at him.

He nodded his head slightly. "You take lead."

I looked back for Taylor but she already left. She was probably hiding from me. Oh boy, she is in for some revenge. Wait, I should be thanking her. No, Il do both.

"Okay. First period is…"

"English!" he remembered.

"Correct!" I praised him. We both traded smiles. "So, do you remember where that is?" I asked.

"I want to say by the English wing." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, common sense, now what room?" I watched as he looked up towards the ceiling trying to find his answer.

"Um, 209?"

"Correct! He can sing and remember where his classes are!" I joked while giggling.

"Gee thanks." He joked back.

"Alright lets get started before we are late."

"Yes we shall." He agreed.

We began to walk down the hallway. I tried to tilt my head away from the constant stares I was getting from the girls. None of them ran over grabbing at Nick's throat since the whole school had an assembly on appropriate behavior for when he and his brothers came. I watched as one girl flitted over knowing she wouldn't be caught.

"Hey Nick! I am Alex." She gushed over him. I watched as she bounced on her heels shaking her chest. She flipped her hair over with her acrylic nails smiling at him.

He smiled at her and kept on walking. I have to say: I am pretty proud of this boy. He knows how to shrug off the queen bitch of High School.

Alex followed along with her friend Harper. They were trying to get Nick's attention but he wouldn't acknowledge them.

"Hey Nick! I gotta question!" Alex squealed as she grasped his arm.

Shake it off, Shake it off! Nicholas Jonas shake her arm off! I kept on mentally telling him.

He casually slipped out of her arm in a non rude way.

"Yeah Alex?" he questioned. He moved his body a tad closer to mine so we were touching. I smiled to myself as my heart fluttered.

Alex slowly lowered her shirt revealing more cleavage. "I have been to your concert last tour! When is the next tour?"

"Next month with Hannah Montana" he smiled at her and walked away.

"Ugh, Hannah is such a freakin' slut. That blonde gets whatever she wants. Spoiled brat" Alex spat under her breath. She and Harper walking away repeating something like 'Stinky Stuwart'

Nick didn't hear because he was occupied by reading his schedule.

I shut my eyes quickly to stop the possible tears that I felt leaking down. I knew Alex and Harper said those things because they are jealous, not because I am Hannah Montana. I began to sniffle averting my eyes to the floor.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nick questioned while touching my arm.

"Nothing. I am fine Nick." I swallowed my tears and let my mouth creep to a smile.

"Are you sure?" he smiled at me while locking eyes. He was obviously concerned about me. I was loving each moment of this.

"Yup." I giggled.

"You have a cute laugh" he complemented me. "Its familiar too…" he began.

"Really? Like who?"

"I cant put my finger on it but it is definitely familiar."

"Maybe you are going crazy" I joked while nudging his arm.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Is for horses!" I finished for him. "He sings, remembers and knows his animals! Yay!"

I laughed. He began laughing with me to until we reached the classroom.

"Alright" I said with a straight face, "This is Mr. Martins. We are watching Romeo and Juliet for the rest of the week so don't worry about homework." I stated, waiting for his response.

"Miley you can really switch moods." He added.

"Ha,ha. Yes. Let's go." I pulled him in.

"I sit over there", I pointed towards the seat in the back. "Maybe he'll let you sit by me" I whispered and left Nick standing there.

I plopped in my desk and ignored the constant stares of the obsessed fans and evil glares from Alex and Harper.

I watched as Mr. Martins and Nick made small talk and he pointed his chubby pointer finger to the empty seat in the middle of the classroom.

Nick winked at me and shot me a quick smile before any of the girls could have saw.

Nick then shyly sat down trying to avoid the girls that began to creep closer to him. He turned towards me with a frantic, worried look. I just rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"Good luck" I mouthed.

"Thanks" he mouthed back.

I shook my head and began doodling in my notebook while listening to the faint calls of Juliet on the TV screen.

A harsh slam bounced off the door as left probably to grab donuts or take a bathroom break for the whole period.

I sighed happily to myself concentrating on the heart I was working on in the margins of the loose leaf paper.

Authors Note: OMG I am so sorry I didn't post anything up. I promise it wont be like this anymore. It was just hard with last week being thanksgiving and last week was also the end of the first quarter in school for me so I had plenty of school work to finish. I hope you guys had an awesome thanksgiving! I will be uploading once/twice a week maybe even three times. I have some big plans for this story =]

Who is excited for NJ and the Administration playing at the Grammies this week? I am! =]

Give me five reviews please and ill give you another chapter.

*oh and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes*

**oh(lol) and I will try to make my chapters 1,000 words or longer too


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I made a mistake in the last two chapters, Nick's name is Nick Grey and he is from the Grey Brothers. Not the Jonas Brothers**_

Everything went perfect that day. Even more perfect than I could ever imagine. Nick's common chuckles were constantly played in my head. We joked all day and laughed our butts off. His shoulder always seemed to brush against mine along with his warm, soft, purity ringed hands. He never left my gaze and ignored Alex whenever she came bouncing over. My 'teeny' crush on him has evolved into a major crush.

I guess you could say the saddest part of the day was when we had to say goodbye. Although Miley wouldn't be seeing Nick after school; Hannah would. But, Nick didn't know that. So I played a casual goodbye with a wave and giggle and walked away. But after the first two feet Nick called something wonderful out.

"Hey Miley!"

"Yup Nick?" I questioned while turning around on the heels of my boots. I carefully did this making sure I didn't trip on the tiny cracks in the road.

"Would you mind if I-I…" he began to stutter while itching the back of his neck. I nodded my head and giggled showing him that I wanted him to continue.

…I text you later?" he finally spoke out.

"No." I smiled. We both exchanged numbers as I wrote his down on a post-it note while he typed mine in into his Blackberry.

I would have had no problem taking out my phone but it was a bit Hannah-ized with glittering sparkles and something plenty of people have already saw due to the paparazzi.

Point is I was not ready to take any chances.

I walked away from Nick smiling to myself as my dad picked me up.

"Hey Bud." He smiled as I sat relaxing on the leather seat.

"Hey dad." I replied without taking my gaze off of the school.

He must have known something was up today because he didn't question about it.

After ten minutes he announced that we will be pulling into the recording studio soon.

As soon as we got there I ran off to find a good bathroom to transfer into Hannah in.

I slipped out of the bathroom looking around to make sure no one was watching me. I followed my father's voice until I found him talking to Mr. Grey about the upcoming tour.

"Hey Daddy! Hi Mr. Grey!" I gleamed as I walked past them.

"Hi Miley!" I hear Mr. Grey mutter back to me.

I was in such an excited mood to see Nick again but he wouldn't feel the same because I am not Miley right now. My smile sunk down as I walked into the studio.

"Hey guys." I kept a smile on as I approached the three of them sitting on the couch. I took a seat on the rolling chair as I spun slowly from side to side.

"Hey Hannah" they all chorused together.

" So what's up with you Hannah?" Joe asked as he put down the glossy magazine he was holding in his hands.

"Eh, not much. What about you guys? I heard y'all started public school. How's that?"

"I think its cool. Like, some people are normal around us and others aren't." Joe smiled to himself. "But there are nice people in high school. I like it."

"Joe and Kevin you are needed now." An older man stated as he walked in wearing a fancy suit.

Joe nodded towards me and Kevin mumbled a 'bye'.

I moved myself onto the couch as I sat next to Nick giving him enough space. I was dying to sit closer to him so that we were touching but I contained myself.

"Hey Hannah." He greeted me as I slid closer.

"Hey Nick. So what about school with you?" I asked him wondering what exactly he would say.

"It's great. I met a few people who are awesome." He responded while looking at his hands. They played with the buttons on his plaid shirt.

"Any girls…?" I nudged his arm slightly as he smiled. It was so easy to be so natural around Nick. But, I could not believe I just said that to him. I quickly looked at the carpeted floor afraid of his answer.

"Actually there is this cool girl, Miley." His words were soft and velvety as he met my eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I was so shocked at his answer. I would have screamed but I kept my emotions down. I felt my heart beat heavily as I made long breaths.

"Tell me about her."

"Well… she has these eyes that are this creamy and watery and sparkling blue. And her smile can stretch pretty far with her beautiful lips. And… and her laugh is…is amazing. She always makes me smile. Even now when I am thinking about her I am still smiling. Her thoughts are always crazy and sometimes she can ramble on but its cute. Like she is the only girl I see out of all the girls in school. And- Oh, I am sorry…" he blushed deeply as he dropped his eyes to the floor too.

I felt my cheeks rising with heat from what he said. He really, really did like me. I started to make even heavier breaths.

"So you really like her?" I asked as his head nodded. His eyes were still glued to that same carpeted floor. "Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Now, that's the part I am so confused about. I don't think she likes me. I guess I am just not good at reading signs" he mumbled as a frown began to appear on his face.

"Text her. Call her. I know she likes you. Trust me. I would not lie." I offered my advice to him as his smile enlighten.

"Hey, maybe I'll try that." He agreed while he took his Blackberry out. His fingers quickly tapped on the phone. His finger hit one last button as he slipped it back in his pocket.

I felt a vibration on my upper left thigh. Oh, no I thought. The vibration began to get louder.

I immediately stood up and began to itch where my phone was searching for the off button. Oh god I can't find it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nick asked while he watched me look like a crazy person.

"Yea, yea I am fine. This belt is just really itchy. I am actually going to go take this off. Il be right back.

"Wow, that was so embarrassing." I muttered loudly to myself.

I reached into the back pocket of my dark wash skinny jeans and pulled out my phone to read the message from it Nick. My eyes widened as I read the following words:

Authors Note: Ohkay, this one kind of got better. But, the story is getting better. It takes me a while to write these so give me five more reviews please. My goal is to get five more for each chapter until chapter ten, so that way I would have thirty reviews by then.

Do you guys like the amount of writing here? Is it too much, too little or perfect?

Who's going to Nick J and the Administration's concert? I think I am!

*lol excluding this sentence there is 1,234 words.( ha ha get it? One-two-three-four!)


	4. Chapter 4

_I reached into the back pocket of my dark wash skinny jeans and pulled out my phone to read the message from it Nick. My eyes widened as I read the following words:_

**Hey Miley. Whats up w u?**

Mhmm, what should I say? I began to pace the hallway thinking of how exactly I should text him back. I mean I don't want to sound too anxious but I don't want to be lazy and wait a while. I glanced at the ticking clock on the blue walls and began to type.

**Hola! I'm bored. Talking to Taylor and doing homework. Hows the Hannah thing going?**

I sent the text then opened it up and re-read it. It sounded believing. I made sure to add Hannah in there just because I wanted to see what he thought about her.

My legs then soon started to walk back to the studio. I felt a vibration in my hand and looked down at my phone. I had one new message from Nick.

**Shes cool. I wish I was hanging out with you though.**

"Awhh" I sighed happily out loud. I typed my reply back even faster than before.

**You read my mind. ;]**

Once I made it to the studio I slipped my phone into my front pocket. I sat down at the leather couch and I noticed Kevin and Joe were back.

"Hey guys, again." I laughed.

"Hey" they all chorused, _again_.

"Alright Hannah, we have the tour dates and everything set up. Just check them over and make sure its good with you. When you are done, sign here at the bottom." Kevin added while giving me a piece of paper.

I glimpsed at Nick only to notice that he was smiling to himself.

"Hannah?" Kevin asked.

"Oh,yea? What?" I snapped out of my trance and got back to him quickly

"Here ya go." He handed the paper towards me again. I took it out of his hands and read it over. I grabbed the black pen sitting on the table in front of me and scribbled my fake name down in a pretty cursive font.

"All done" I placed the paper down while admiring my penmanship.

"Nick, what is up with that smile?" Joe questioned while starring at Nick.

Nick simply shook his head and said, "I took Hannah's advice and Miley likes me."

"I told you." I stated while smiling back at him. I couldn't believe that I, Miley Stuwart, am Nick Grey's crush. The only bad part of this was the whole Hannah Montana thing. Should I tell him? What relationship would it be if I lied to him about my secret? Oh, lord.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Joe asked.

"I want to. I want to do something at the beach." Nick said while starring at the corner of the room.

"Awh, she will love it!" I squealed at him. "You should like blind fold her or somethin' too!" I added with a gleaming smile on my face.

"Good idea Hannah. I was actually thinking of that." He agreed with me.

"Sooo" I began while twirling a lock of my fake blonde hair, "can I meet her?" I lied. I didn't think Nick would say anything but I regretted saying that very, very quickly.

Nick chuckled, "Hannah, I don't want to scare her." He joked.

"Hey!" I shouted.

All three of the boys began to laugh.

"Just kidding. I think ill get her tickets and passes to one of our concerts during tour. Then you can meet her." He replied.

"Uh, yea that'd be cool." I agreed with him while gazing at the wall. Ugh, when will I tell Nick? I can't believe I'm in this situation. Ugh, I really need to talk with Taylor… soon.

"Hey Hannah we are gonna eat soon. Wanna come?" Joe asked while faking a cheesy smile at me.

I laughed at his face. "Nahh, I got a load of homework to do. My tutor is nuts," I lied. I really, really needed to talk to Taylor. Really, really, really.

I noticed his face crumbleing into a frown, "But for sure next time." I added confidently.

"Alright, I am in Joe. You, Nick?" Kevin asked. I watched as Nick zoned out but he caught himself.

"Uh, not today. I think I'll just hang out with my phone and talk to Miley." He smiled.

Ah! Nick! You're adorable! I mentally shrieked in my mind. I watched as his brothers gave him a supporting look.

"That's cool" Kevin spoke.

"Go get em' tiger!" Joe added while playfully smacking his right shoulder. He reminded me of Taylor when she said those same words to me when I was about to talk to Nick. Wow, they really should get together. Once Nick knows my secret, we'll get them together. That is, if he still wants to be with me. Ugh, I think I'll just-

"Hannah, you there?" Joe was shaking a hand in front of me.

"Oh, oh, yea. Just tired." I left my thoughts and settled back into reality.

A fist knocked on the door; it opened only to reveal my dad standing there patiently.

"Hey Hannah, time to get going. You have- uh, you have…" I watched as he tried to remember a good excuse. It was amusing while he scratched the tip of his head after he took off his brown suede hat.

"Homework Daddy." I reminded him while letting out a quiet giggle. I love my Daddy.

"Alright-y then, bye Brothers!" I waved while giving them each an one armed hug. I saved Nick for last, so that way the memory of a simple, short hug would be fresh in my head.

"Bye Hannah"

I jumped out of the car as soon as my dad pulled into our driveway. I ran into my room only to jump on my bed and call Taylor. I seriously had no clue how to solve this situation. It wouldn't be right to lie to Nick. He's just so, so… so sweet and adorable and sensitive and, perfect. I smiled as I clutched the phone closer to my ear.

I began to hum the lyrics to Demi Lovato's Catch Me since it was her ring back tone. I knew Taylor would pick up the phone since I told her to pick it up on the last ring so I could jam out to this song.

I only met Demi once, but it was a quick, "Hey" "Hi!" thing. It was during a concert and we passed each other. The Grey's never said anything about her but that was because Hannah never asked. I wonder if Demi and Nick had a thing. I mean I know Joe was her love interest in Camp Rock but Nick and Demi are both the same age. Oh, Demi is really pretty, ugh I hope not. I wonder who Nick went out with…

"Yola Miles!" Taylors high pitched voice filled my room. I pressed the speaker button off just incase my dad was lurking around my room.

"Hey Tay!" I greeted her back. I switched positions on my bed only to get comfier. I wanted this conversation to go quick since I really wanted to talk to Nick too. Plus Taylor would totally understand.

"Miley I want details now!" Taylor demanded; referring to the conference Hannah had with the Grey Brothers.

"It went ahhhhmazing! Nick likes me and wants to ask me out! Well I don't know this but he filled Hannah on it!" I shrieked.

"Yayyy!" she cheered for me.

"But, I need to tell him Tay. I really, really do." I spoke with a clear and straight voice. She knows what I mean.

"After your first date, before he kisses you." She shot back. It was a quick answer but then again this girl is brilliant. Ok, I totally owe her a date with Joe.

"You sure?" I lowered my voice with concern.

"Yup, I wouldn't lie to you Mi. If he's really the one, it would just fall into place."

"What about tour and everything? Things would be so awkward and what about Kevin and Joe? They would eventually find out."

"I have a feeling everything would fit. Just don't worry. And Kevin and Joe would eventually find out about your secret and they'll be totally cool about it. But, hey, Joe finds out about your secret and then he can find out about me."

I laughed, "Tay, I will get you and Joe together if they don't come after me with pitchforks after I tell them my secret."

"Ok," she laughed back.

"Thanks, I love you! I need to call Nick. I'll tell you everything on the bus." I promised.

"Alright, have fun! Go get em' tiger!" she reminded me, _again_.

**Authors Note: So, sorry for not updating in a while. If you guys are reading this please review or something. If I don't get at least five reviews for this one, sadly, I'll stop the series =[**

**Please, guys review!!**

**Is there anything you guys want me to add?**

**Should I add some Jaylor in there?**

**Like I said before, I want to get at least 1,000 words in here. I think more than 1,000 is a good length. This one is 1,550, I think I am going to try to make the chapters now at least 1,550 from now on.**

**Happy New Years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor said to tell before the kiss, on the first date. Isn't that a bit too early? How about the third date? Ugh, I don't think I'll make it to a third date. I mean there's so much prettier celebrities like Chloe Bridges, his love interest in Camp Rock. Or maybe even Alyson, or… or Demi. Demi is so pretty and ugh, I just feel like something is up with Demi.

Okay, all right. I'll tell Nick before the kiss on the first date. Ok, I can totally do this.

I glanced down at my phone to realize that it has been humming this whole time.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed out loud. I picked up the phone before I even saw who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley, it's Nick." His beautiful voice played from my phone.

"Hey Nick, it's me, Miley." Ugh, that was so stupid of me! He already knows its Miley.

"Yeah, I know." I could hear him chuckle softly under his breath.

"Hey! I could hear you, ya know!"

"Yeah, I know." He repeated. It sounds like he doesn't want to talk to me. Probably because he is realizing that Demi would be a way better girlfriend than me, or was she? I should end this conversation soon…

"Uh, is there-"

"Yea, would you want to uh maybe go out tomorrow?" he cut me off.

"Yes." I responded in less than a second, I think. I didn't even think of the question, but then his words filled my mind. He wants to go out with me!

"Ha, ha. Is it ok if we hang out after school? I have another meeting tomorrow night. I am really sorry, I tried to get out of it and everything." He rambled on in an honest voice.

"It's totally fine." I remembered that tomorrow night is yet another meeting about the tour. I guess he didn't want to say, "I have another meeting with Hannah again" because it might make me jealous or it may sound like he's having a secret relationship. Oh, he cares about me!

"So, we'll meet after school?" he asked.

"Yea, but we have ninth period together so why don't we just walk together?" I questioned.

"Oh, right."

I laughed.

"Hey! Ya know I could hear you!" he mimicked me.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed. "So, tell me more about yourself"

I waited for him to respond and when he did it sounded like music to my ears. His voice was constantly echoing in my mind and I enjoyed it.

He began to ask me questions about life and I answered them the best I could, without bringing up my Hannah life.

We finally ended the night saying 'Good bye' and 'I'll see you tomorrow'

When I finally put my phone on my night stand, I sighed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"And you said yes right?" Taylor questioned me. Her blue eyes were eager and content as she waited for me to speak again.

"No, I told him I couldn't because I had too much homework." I lied to her.

"What? Screw homework! Ugh, Miley I would have done it for you-" she glanced around to see the annoyed faces of the sleeping seniors on the bus stare at her. "If you told me you had a date with Nick Grey." She finished her sentence in a hushed whisper.

"And, I would tell you that gullible isn't in the dictionary." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"It isn't?" she questioned in the same soft voice.

I started laughing until the seniors were giving me the looks.

"God, Tay! You are so gullible!" I giggled quietly as I watched her confused face scrunch up.

"What? Oh…" she mumbled when she finally understood the joke. Then swiftly, she asked, "So, you are really going out with Nicholas Grey?" she questioned with that same eager look.

"Yeah." I replied while thinking of what I would have to say to him. But the only problem is that Hannah would see Nick later on that night. What if something goes wrong?

"Mi, what's wrong now?" Taylor asked while crossing her legs over without squishing into the brown bus seat.

"He is seeing Hannah that night." I whispered. "What if something happens?" I questioned her.

"Trust me, nothing will happen." She answered in a confident tone.

"Ok, I trust you." I murmured while getting up.

"But, you can just pull the wig off and tell him that night…" she whispered while slipping her books into her bag,

We walked off the yellow school bus in silence. Taylor was afraid for me, I could see it on her face. What was I suppose to do? This all seemed perfect and then it just went BOOM! And now it sucks!

We finally reached the school entrance as Nick was sitting in main office. He had to sit there instead of the hallways because the girls would be all over him. I walked slowly into the office and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey." He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey" I smiled back. He seemed happy today, I began to wonder why.

"Ready to go to class?" he asked while getting up towards the door.

"Yup, even though I really don't want to sit through another one of Mr. Martins 'why Romeo is such a great guy' speech." I joked.

He chuckled, "yeah those are annoying." He agreed.

We began to walk down the hallway just like yesterday. I tried to avoid each stare while Nick kept on talking like it was casual. I noticed Alex and Harper hanging out in their corner. They quickly made their way over here at the sight of Nick Grey.

"Hey Nick!" Alex giggled while inching herself closer towards him.

"Alex." He nodded at her and continued on walking, just like yesterday. I smiled to myself as he rejected her.

"What's wrong with Alex?" I asked him while we made our way to the English wing.

"She's a meanie." He stated.

I giggled, "A meanie?"

"Yeah. Oh, and a liar" He replied

"How do you know?"

"Because she called you 'Stinky Stuwart'" he responded while looking at me in the eyes.

That's why he asked me if I was ok yesterday… it began to make sense now.

I starred into his deep chocolate eyes while I spoke, "and a liar?"

"You are not stinky." He smiled. "I think you smell pretty good." He added while smiling again.

"Thanks Nick."

"And next time she says something like that… we will just have to do something about that."

I gasped, "Nick Grey plotting revenge? According to the press you are supposed to be the polite, caring brother."

"Well, I am. I was polite when I rejected her," he chuckled, "and I am caring."

"How so?" I asked while looking at the tiled floors of the hallway.

"No one messes with my Miley," he lowered his voice and reached for my hand while we

walking into Mr. Martins' room.

The rest of the day seemed like a blur. It went by so fast. But, it went by perfect though, not including how I thought Nick may have had a thing with Demi, or my visions of the Grey Brother's sending me death threats because I led them on into thinking Hannah and Miley were two different people. But, it went well.

I'm glad Nick and I have lunch because he is the only one I am friends with in this cafeteria.

We walked in together, not holding hands since I was carrying my books with my right hand and he was carrying his with his left so it just didn't make sense.

I sat down on one side of the table and he sat down on the other.

I immediately reached into my brown paper bag for my sandwich since I was hungry, plus it was eighth period too, which mean only one more class and I can go on my date with Nick Grey.

"What do you have today?" I asked nicely while placing my books to the left of the table in a neat pile.

Nick looked around and whispered, "Peanut butter and Jelly."

"No way!" I blurted, covering my mouth with my right palm.

"Yea, yea, make fun of me all you want." He mumbled while looking down at the sandwich in front of him.

"No, no, no!" I reached my hand out to his, "I have PB and J too!" I reached into my bag and shook my sandwich around.

"No way!" he laughed.

I laughed too while I unwrapped my sandwich and began eating it. I began to stare at the freshman girls sitting at the table, two tables down from us. They were wearing their Hannah Montana tour shirts while singing the lyrics to "Who Said." I smiled at the memories of the tour but began to sulk as I remembered that Nick doesn't know who exactly I am.

"Hey, uh Miley…" Nick was looking at the same Hannah fans as I was,

"Yea?" I dropped my glance at them at starred into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Me and Hannah… we may be going on tour but, we are not together. I just want to make sure you know that." He spoke with that same honest tone I remember.

"Yea, I know. I read an interview about it." I lied with a small smile on my face. "Its ok, I'm sure Hannah has her own boyfriend."

"Actually she doesn't, Joe keeps looking her up and everything. He's crazy for Hannah. I think he's going to ask her out tonight."

I froze in my spot as my eyes widened.

-_Secrets_-

Ah, what will happen now with Joe and Hannah? Better yet, Miley and Nick. Or even Miley and Taylor? Will Miley tell her secret now? Or hold it in until Taylor makes her share it?

**Please guys review and try to spread my story out there, please!**

Wow, I'm listening to the radio and "See You Again" just started to play… how weird?


	6. Chapter 6

"_Actually she doesn't, Joe keeps looking her up and everything. He's crazy for Hannah. I think he's going to ask her out tonight." _

_I froze in my spot as my eyes widened._

"Miles?" Nick questioned, his eyebrows tilted as he looked at me strangely.

I sat in place for at least a minute. Joe and Hannah? But, what about Nick and Miley? It is supposed to be Niley, not Joannah! Ugh, I know what I need to do now.

"Joe likes Hannah?" I asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah. Is that like a bad thing or something?"

"Yes," I stood up and reached for Nick's hand. "Come with me" I spoke gently while walking towards the lockers.

He grasped onto my hand in a tighter yet comfortable way. It felt good, but holding hands is not my mission today.

"Joe liking Hannah is a bad thing?" he asked while pulling my hand tighter and closer to his while two girls walking the other way, a red haired one and a brunette to be exact brushed against me.

"Can you skip ninth period?" I looked up to meet his eyes. I gripped harder on the two objects in my hand to let some of my nervousness out.

"Mi, what's wrong?" he brought the back of his hand to skim my left cheek.

"Ugh, Nick stop flirting!" I demanded at him in a low voice. Yes I would probably have screamed my head off but it is just not the right time. "Listen; forget about this, I need to tell you something so important. But, you need to promise that you can't judge me or whatever. I really don't want this to ruin our future relationship. It's something that means a lot to me..." I rushed out of my mouth right before the bell rang.

Crowds of students began filling the hallways that were once empty with the exception of the two of us.

"Miley?" he called out.

"Hey everyone, look! Stinky Stuwart is trying to have sex with Nick because she finally got her period!"

I turned around to see Alex smiling a gleaming smile at me, along with Harper.

I glanced down to realize the objects in my hand were a box of condoms and tampons. Ugh, that must have been what I've been gripping on when…. When Alex and Harper passed! Wait, what does she mean by period?

I watched as the students pointed at my back. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror only to see a huge red spot on my butt. I am not due for another two weeks this is fake blood for crying out loud! Ugh,

"Ooh, looks like Stinky is trying to become Sexy Stuwart! Well, everyone will know some hillbilly like Miley is just plain out ugly. Stinky Stuwart! Stinky Stuwart!" Alex began to chant. Harper soon joined in with the rest of the students standing in the hallway.

I began to feel my face flush, and burn with a strong, fiery heat. I quickly turned my head down and ran for… just any hallway without someone in it.

"Hey Stuwart! My sister got her period in middle school! What are you a baby?" another person yelled over the chants.

I ran into the broken bathroom where no one ever goes in. I sat down on the toilet and cried. And cried, and cried, and cried. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Taylor said everything today would fall in place.

I began to sob louder until I realized my phone was beeping. It was out of battery. I quickly sent my dad a text saying I was sick.

I walked out quickly with my hood over my head to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the school. I glanced back thinking of Nick. Oh, Nick. I wonder what is going in his head. I was going to spill my secret but I guess that's not happening now. He'll probably not even talk to me.

He'll probably blab to Demi about how pathetic this Miley girl was. I began to tear until I saw my dad's car pull up.

I hopped in and began to sob my story to him.

"Miles, she's just a bitch."

I looked up and gasped at my father.

"Well, you can't say that word. But, it did make you feel better to hear me say that. Doesn't?" he asked while pulling into the house.

I giggled, "Yeah, I guess so. But, what about Nick and our date. He hasn't called or texted or-"

"I'm sorry Miles but you're gonna' need Taylor for that one." He responded sincerely.

"Yea, I guess your right. I'll call her after I get out of these jeans."

I walked into the house and traveled up the stairs into my bedroom where I pulled out a pair of sweats.

"Miles," my father called, "the meeting is moved. We gotta be out of here in ten minutes."

"What?" I screeched.

"Sorry Bud, just hurry up please."

"All right," I yelled back.

I quickly got up and dressed as Hannah.

I choose my sequined black and silver shirt and black leggings. It was a simple outfit that I didn't have enough time to glitz up. I teased my hair up into my bald cap, and secured my wig on tightly. I applied a fresh coat of fuchsia lip gloss, and I added more eyeliner to create a dark, smoky look. I have to admit, I seemed a bit goth, but it fits my mood right now. Plus, I wanted it to make sure I wasn't crying before, but I can't tell a difference. Ugh

I don't want to see Nick, but I do. Today I will either spill the secret or keep it in forever and miss school for the rest of my life in high school. I groaned out loud.

"C'mon Bud"

I turned the knob to the office and entered. I avoided looking at the Grey's until I sat down.

"Hi" I greeted them.

"Hey" they chorused together. I starred at Nick. He looked pale and miserable. I wonder what he was feeling.

"So what's up with you guys? It's been what? Less than twenty four hours since I've seen you guys?" I joked.

Joe smiled and responded, "Kevin and I are fine but I do not think Nicholas over here is…"

"What's wrong?" I asked while I slid my chair closer to him to get a better view.

"My love life is a mess." Nick mumbled while he buried his head into his arms.

"Yeah, so is mine." I replied under my breath.

"It is? What's wrong?" Joe asked while starring into my eyes.

Nick looked up and I met his gaze.

"You're… you have been crying." He stated.

"Uhm….." I drifted off and tilted my head and leaned backwards on the leather chair.

"Hannah?" Joe and Nick asked.

"Uhm, Nick they are calling us." I lied.

"Why?" Joe asked.

I ignored him and turned my attention on Nick, "Let's go." I decided.

I walked out of the room and turned around to face Nick.

"Hannah?" he asked.

"Nick, are you upset with Miley?"

"Yeah, I am. Well I am not mad at her."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked while leaning against the white wall behind me.

"This thing happened today and I just need answers and right now I am supposed to be on a date with her and… ugh" he groaned while looking down at his Converse.

"Because Alex said she got her period and was asking you something you didn't think was true? And right now you're thinking 'God, Miley must think I stood her up because of the whole sex thing' because you never texted or called her?" I rambled out into a question. I looked up to meet his chocolate eyes while he gazed into my blue ones.

"How would you know all of this?" he asked. His face resembled confusion as wrinkles began to bend on top of his thin, eyebrows.

"Because… I'm Miley." I clearly stated still in his trance.

His eyes looked me up and down and his hand reached to skim my left cheek like he did before.

He starred at the redness and puffiness around my eyes. He immediately knew I was crying due to what had happened in the hallway.

"Mi?" he asked while feeling my right hand.

"The same girl who eats PB& J for lunch," I answered while stepping away from the wall and closer to him.

"Alex," he began.

"Nick, let me explain" I started to speak but he brushed his right pointer finger against my lips.

"Is a meanie and a liar" he finished while grinning.

"Oh, Nick" I moved into his warm chest as held me closer to him.

"You know why I had to keep this all," I spoke while referring to the whole Hannah/Miley thing.

"Yes, I understand. I'm just really glad you told me and you trusted me." He said with a caring and smooth voice.

"I'll always trust you but, like I said when I was trying to tell you in the hallway, you can not tell anyone."

"Don't worry," he replied while hugging me tighter. I felt his soft lips brush in my hair. I opened my eyes for a second but then closed them to enjoy the moment. But, I could have sworn I saw  
Joe with a puppy-dog face peering in the window, on the wooden door, at the two us embracing each other.

WAIT! Oh, shit! Joe!

_Secrets_

**Oh, poor Joe!!!! I wonder what will happen next time on**_ Secrets_**. What do you guys think will happen? **

**Please review! Please! And if you have friends on fanfiction, tell them about my story! It would be cool to receive a Niley award on this but idk how to get started with that.**

**OH! And I was also wondering how to get my story in a Niley community so more people can see that **_Secrets _**is out there. Can anyone help me?**

**=]**

**3**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Don't worry," he replied while hugging me tighter. I felt his soft lips brush in my hair. I opened my eyes for a second but then closed them to enjoy the moment. But, I could have sworn I saw  
Joe with a puppy-dog face peering in the window, on the wooden door, at the two us embracing each other._

I pulled away and muttered, "Joe," I looked up at Nick to see him looking at me. He sighed while shutting his eyes.

"I am going to have to tell him. Even Kevin…" I whispered while resting my head on his hard, warm chest. " The only people who know about me is Taylor and my family, and well, you now."

"Miley, you don't have to rush into telling him your secret because of us,"

I smiled when he used the word "us". I glanced up, "us?"

He smirked then rolled his eyes, "alright do I need to do this the official way or whatever?"

"Yes, Nick." I giggled while I noticed his right arm release me to scratch the back of his neck.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked while his cheeks began to brighten, only to a pale red.

"No."

Nick's face scrunched up. "Excuse me?"

"Ahahaha, Just kidding." I laughed still keeping a clear picture of his face in my mind.

"You better be."

Before I knew it Nick pulled my body closer to his and kissed me. I kissed him back. His lips were sweet and soft. I began to hold onto him harder as his left arm started to snake down my lower waist. We continued kissing until my phone began to vibrate. We both pulled away slowly and at the same time. Our noses were just touching when he whispered, "Your phone is ringing."

I smiled at him and reached in my pocket to pick up my phone. I held up my pointer finger

towards Nick as I spoke, " Hello?"

"Miles?"

"Oh, hey uh Dad?"

"Did ya talk to Nick?"

"He is right here,"

"Oh, um, sorry." He apologized while finally realizing that Nick and I were in the middle of something important. Extremely important, I might add.

"Its fine Dad."

"Well we need to go so finish up quick and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"But Hannah didn't even do anything…"

"Yea, it was a stupid little one minute thing, just hurry up Miles,"

I noticed the strain in his voice, something must have had happened when Nick and I were

together.

"K Daddy, Bye" I closed my phone and turned around to face Nick. He was grinning against the wall.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"You," he said cockily.

"And why is that?"

"Because, tomorrow right after school you have a date with Nicholas Grey," He walked towards me then whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow Miley," and walked away towards the exit.

I gulped loudly, just thinking of what could happen on our first date and what would happen during school.

~-*-*-*-~

By the time I got home it was pretty darn late. I decided to call Taylor, like always. Once I filled her in on what happened, besides for the Joe factor, and she filled me in on what was happening after I left, I asked her what I should do in school

She sighed, "Mi, if I were you… I would just ignore it. You've got the guy, what else really matters?"

"Alex" I grumbled.

"Who the frig cares?"

"I do, well I guess not , but ugh there's people that will be laughing at me."

"Who's more important Nick or the kids at school?"

"Nick."

"Then get some rest and I'll see you on the bus." I heard a click on the other line; she hung up on

me.

Oh, great.

~-*-*-*-~

"Hey Miles." His voice greeted me. He smiled courteously and opened the door out of the main office for me.

"Thanks" I murmured. It was beginning to feel awkward standing next to him in the hallway while everyone smirked and laughed at me.

"We had English homework, right?" he asked while keeping his eyes down.

"No, I'm going to go walk another way so you don't have to go through this." I sighed and turned around. I felt his hand grip onto my wrist.

"Wait, Miley. I don't care; I want to walk with you." He stated clearly while looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked softly, almost in a whisper.

"Yes" and with that he grabbed my hand. I intertwined our fingers and felt him squeeze lightly.

"You smell good today." He complemented while grinning.

I smiled. I could feel my cheeks get hotter. "Thanks, but I can't say the same thing about you…"

"What?" I felt him drop my hand and look at me with concern in his eyes.

"Just kidding" I laughed and picked up his hand. He quickly jerked it away and starred at me.

"Nick," I began.

"Just kidding" he laughed and grabbed my hand. I could feel his purity ring skim my finger.

"You know I can't wait for tonight." I added while gazing at the window.

He smiled, " Neither can I."

**Ok, I know this one is short but I want to get you guys ready for their upcoming date after school. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had so much writing to write (lol) in my Creative Writing class. I should be back to schedule and updating probably every two/three days, depending on the reviews I get. Please review people!**

**Also, check out my new story "Got Me Goin Crazy" and "Teenage Complications"**

**Oh, review? pleaseeeee**


End file.
